111111 ZORO'S BIRTHDAY
by luddysencho9
Summary: you all dont need the summary, its just zoro's birthday but its a speacial day so lets how his birtday goes on!


**I made this story Since 11.11.11 was ZORO's birthday, I was not in a mood of writing anything but this thing popped out in my mind before I was sleeping, so here we are now I completed another story I wish you would like it my sweet readers.**

It was night and our friends in the Going Merry are feeling sleepy, "whose turn to guard the ship today?" asked Nami, their navigator. "If I am wrong Zoro is supposed to do it tonight" Ussop replied. "And where the hell is this guy" , "ummmm" he pointed his finger to the way where a sleeping figure is leaning is back to the mast and snoring soundly. A vein was formed on nami's fore head and walked towards him and balled her fist and yes everybody knows what is coming next, "ZOROO!" she shouted and hits his head very hardly which made a big lump on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?" zoro madly stood in front of her and was ready argue with her whatever the reason behind hitting him while sleeping, nami crossed her arms "you stupid, it is your damn turn to guard the ship and you really know that", (_shit I forgot about it) _now he calmed down and took a breath, "sorry for the shout" he turned his back and went to the rail and leaned his arms on it and was staring at the sea.

Nami eyes was wide and Ussop jaws fell to the floor. "Something is wrong he never was this gentle" she said. "Tell me about, now let's go to sleep nami luffy and sanji already did" he looked at her, "yeah it's kind of late" and they went to their rooms.

After a long time, Luffy opened the door of the boys room and went of it, his left hands holding his stomach while the right one rubbing his right eye, "I am feeling hungry and sleepy, 2 problems at a time man" while he was on his to the kitchen, he spotted Zoro where he still was standing there, "maybe he got the same 2 problem as I do" he was about to great him but he heard him talking to himself, "damn I am not a kid anymore" said Zoro, luffy hid himself behind the mast wanted to hear is his problem. "Tomorrow is my birthday and I doing know how the day will go" and he signed. (_Ok that make sense_) thought Luffy, he continued to go to the kitchen and when he finished eating his midnight snack, he went back to his room "first problem is solved" he said happily and lay on his hammock. (_I got an idea_) now he was smiling and closed his eyes to solve his second problem.

Next morning everyone were in the kitchen except zoro, you know sleeping somewhere until breakfast was on. "SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY" everyone shouted, "shhhhhhh don't say it loud or else he is going to hear us" said luffy,

"This is nonsense" said Sanji

"I am agreeing with you" said Usopp

"Oh come on guys let's do it at least once" luffy pleaded

"Luffy it's Zoro whom we are talking about" nami said

"Come on don't force to do what I am thinking to now" he said smirking

Everyone looked at him, "and how can you force" sanji asked

"It's just 2 magic words" now smiling playfully

"What the hell is in your mind luffy " usopp said while sensing something is going to happen.

Luffy chuckled "captain's order" he grinned widely

They all looked at him blankly and then

"LUUUUUUFFFFFYYYYYYYYY!" they all shouted.

"LUFFY THAT'S DIRTY" usopp shouted

"How the hell you can force us to do a stupid thing" sanji said

"I am so wrong that I am with this stupid captain and as a result making my life stupid" she said while crying.

"Oh come on guys you force me to say it and no one is going to die" he smiled

"BUT OUR KARMA DID" three of them punched on his face, "whose died" zoro came.

"YOU" they looked at him in an angry sharp glare, and zoro sweat dropped, (_I guess either they didn't sleep well or they all had the same nightmare_)

"Breakfast is ready" sanji said and everyone started eating like their usual food war everyone protecting their food from the monster food stealer.

After the breakfast zoro went out to for training, "hey everyone why we don't play poker" luffy called them, " sorry, but I am training" "ok then you guys are not training so let's play together" and he winked at them, and they understood what he want from them, "why we don't play in my room the weather is a little windy and our cards might fly away" nami said while smiling.

Everyone sat in a circle on the floor. "the planning starts" said luffy

"I have some decoration and balloon " said usopp

"I am going to make a big feast" sanji said

"And I have nothing to do" name said while thinking "but I can distract him from entering the room where the party will be held" she said smiling

"And I can be the helper, I will help you usopp for decorating and nami for the distraction like I can throw myself in the sea" he said smiling, everyone sweat dropped

"Don't kill yourself luffy I know how to do plus that's my hoppy " she evilly smiled

"Ok then, let us make it in the kitchen" sanji said

"It is better to make everything ready at lunch time" usopp said

"So we will be having 6 hours from now" said nami

"Wait, why don't make for him gifts too" luffy said

Everyone were thinking, "Whatever the gift should be it must be something he like" usopp said

"Yosh then let us begin then 6 hours is going to be over soon" luffy said

And everyone went out of the room, nami went to her room first to prepare for his gift and when she finished she went and sat on her beach chair and brought a book with her and a sunglasses so that she can keep her on him, usopp and luffy were decorating the kitchen and after they did they went to prepare the gifts. Luffy was having troubles to choice the gift but he made it through and his gift was ready too, sanji cooking all the best recipe he knows and while doing it he was thinking which gift suits this stupid marimo but then an idea crossed his mind and said it was an ok gift.

Lunch was near and everyone except nami and zoro were in the kitchen to make sure everything was ready. "luffy go call name now" usopp said, luffy went and told her to come, and when they came in, everyone hide under the table and now the signal was left, "LUNCH IS READY" and he did the same thing, zoro heard the call but then everything was quiet he went in the kitchen and then "SURPIRSE" everyone shouted, zoro eyes were wide and he stood there like a statue they started to clap and

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ZORO

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

Sanji brought the cake and putted on the table.

"Come on zoro make a wish and blow the candles" luffy said,

"How, how come, I never mentioned it " zoro started, "hehehe but yesterday you did and I heard it" luffy smiled

Zoro smiled too and he made a wish and blew the candle

"zoro we made you gifts too so I would be happy if you opened mind first" said nami smirking, zoro took the small box and when he opened, his eyes wide like a saucer and removed the paper inside it "a,a A DEPT BUT THIS ONE IS FUCKING BIG ONE" zoro was like a volcano.

"hahahahhhahhahaaaaa" she laughed, "just I love to see you like that" she gave another small box, "that's the real gift" he opened it and smiled, it was 3 earring the same what he wears but a silver one (A.N me neither don't know from where she brought it)

"that's from me" usopp gave him the box, he opened and saw some liquid in a glasses and some cotton beside it, "its for cleaning your swords but the liquid I made is special, it keeps your sword clean and shiny for a long time",

"and that's from me marimo" his box was a little bigger and heavier and when he opened it, "a bottle of whisky?" zoro asked, "not any whisky it has a special taste and I know how much you love drinking" sanji replied.

"mind is left " zoro opened his gift and when he saw the gift he laughed, everyone was curious what luffy did brought to him, luffy was grinning "I am happy you liked it" luffy said, zoro removed to show other, "A PILLOW" they said in union while sweat dropping, " hahahaha LUFFY that's the best one"

"Thank you everyone and specially you captain, I am sure it all your idea" said zoro, "you are welcome" luffy said with a grin.

**Sorry for making the story, I wish you enjoyed reading it, review it so I will know what you feel like *smiling* btw its 1568 words :D**


End file.
